five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul The Polar Bear
Paul The Polar Bear is a Polar Bear Animatronic, He is One of The First Animatronics in FNaE's. Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Song: Griffinilla - They'll Find You He Has White Fur, Spring-Coiled Limbs, Giving Him The Ability to Jump Higher, and a Huge Rip on His Torso, His Model Looks Similiar to Old Freddy, But Not Withered Except For The Rip. He Wears a Gray Top Hat and Bowtie and He Carries a Silver Microphone. His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil. He is The Lead Singer of a Band Called The Frostbite Band Members: Guitarist - Rusty The Rabbit Violin Player: Chris The Cockatoo Drummer: Hunter The Wolf Withered Version: He is Missing His Left Arm and Left Ear With Lots of Blue and Yellow Wires Hanging Out. The Left Side of His Mask is Missing, Along With The Suit on His Right Hand, Both Feet, and Left Leg. He Has Numerous Rips on His Lower Jaw, Torso, Right Arm, and Right Leg. Toy Version: His Gender is Changed to Female, She Wears a Black Bikini and Garment. Her Thighs are Wide and Her Breast are Very Large, Nearly Each The Size of a Volleyball. Her Model Looks a Female Toy Freddy. She Has Eyelashes Like Dracca. Along With Light Blue Eyes. Her Bowtie is Above Her Breast. Her Bowtie and Top Hat Have a Silver Tinge. Phantom Version: He Is Missing His Left Ear and Right Eye. His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil. His Top Hat is Missing and His Microphone is Broken With Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing Most of The Suit Around His Knees. He Is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm. He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Left Arm, Mouth, and Both Legs. He Also Have a Huge Rip on His Chest. Nightmare Version: He Has Cracks All Over His Body. He Has Red Glowing Eyes. His Right Ear is Missing. He Has a Huge Mouth on His Stomach Like Nightmare Fredbear. He Also Has 3 Miniature Versions of Himself Like Nightmare Freddy. His Lower Jaw is Broken And Hangs Off The Right Hidge. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing His Left Ear and Right Forearm With Wires Hanging Out, She is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand Also. Her Right Eye is Popped Out and Hanging Out of His Socket, The Socket Underneath Has a White Pupil or Dot. Her Has a Small Hole on His Right Leg and Bottom of Stomach. Her Jaw is Broken and Hangs Off The Right Hidge, Her Garment, Top Hat, and Bowtie is Slighty Torn. Her Bikini is Badly Torn, Mostly on The Bottom, and a Few Holes on The Middle. Both of Her Breasts Have a Small Rip on Top of It. Phantom Toy Version: Her Model Looks Like Her Withered Toy Version But More Broken. She Has Cracks Around One of Her Buttons. The Rips on Her Breast are Slighty Bigger. Her Hanging Right Eye is Missing and Her Left Eye is Now Hanging. She Has More Holes, Including Huge Cracks on Her Left Thigh. She is Badly, Her Garment and Bowtie are Even More Torn. Her Bikini is Slighty More Torn, The Bottom is It Is Mostly Missing. Her Top Hat is Missing Nightmare Toy Version: She Has Huge Jaws, Filled with 7 Rows of Sharp Teeth. Her Top Hat is Missing, Her Left Ear is Missing, Her Left Thigh and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit, Her Breasts are Massive, Almost Each of Them The Size of Basketball, Her Hips are Also More Wider. Her Garment and Bowtie is Not Torn Anymore. Her Bikini is Slighty Torn Due to Her Massive Bust. Fredbear Version: He is Back to Male. He Has a Golden Top Hat and Bow Instead of Black. He Has 3 Black Buttons on His Torso. His Legs are Only Spring-Coiled Now, But He Can Jump Higher. He Still Looks Like Old Freddy, But More Skinnier. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. His Left Hand is Missing It's Suit, Along With Half of The Suit on His Right Ear. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and His Lower Jaw's Suit is Broken and Hangs By Wires, Revealing His Endoskeleton Mouth Golden Version: He Looks The Same as Old Golden Freddy With Lots of Rips and Loose Wires and Lacking His Left Ear, But He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Both Hands and Left Foot Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller and Looks Like Adventure Old Freddy But Lacking The Rips on His Limbs and White Instead of Brown Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Entire Suit Except The Left Side of His Mask, Left Ear, Left Arm and Left Foot. His Endoskeleton is Rusty and Stained With Oil With Lots of Loose Wires, His Left Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out Demolished Version: He is Missing His Left Arm, Left Ear, Right Ear, Left Forearm and Left Hand. His Upper-Jaw, Torso, Left Upper-Arm and Thighs are Covered in Holes, Revealing Endoskeleton, His Right Foot and Left Ear is Missing It's Suit Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long White Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. She Has No Rip and Pointed Ears